


Need You

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, NSFW, No Spoilers, Smut, cursing, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sam shows the reader that dirty talk doesn’t have to be loud or obnoxious.





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Dirty Talk. Also for Bamby’s Thirsty Thousand challenge, prompt is bold. 
> 
> I just followed Sam's lead on this one. I’ve avoided any direct Season 13 spoilers but it is inspired by a scene from 13.22.

Festive voices filled the war room and library as hunters milled around the bunker’s common areas, chatting in small groups and drinking up the supply of whiskey and brew. You stood between Dean and Castiel on the marble stairs, drinking your beers in comfortable silence as you observed your surroundings.You’d been with the boys so long, there was no need to fill the space with social niceties. All that mattered was you were all home and physically okay.

Sam appeared behind you and slipped an arm around your waist. Feeling him against you offered the first peace you'd had since being separated weeks before. Sam set his chin on your shoulder so only you could hear him.

“Need you,” He muttered. You nodded, taking his hand. Sam and Dean made eye contact, a slight nod in acknowledgement of where you’d be. With everything that’d been going on lately, Dean needed to know you were both safe. And while neither you nor Sam admitted it out loud, it was a relief to know he always had your backs.

Sam led you down the hall, greeting a couple hunters that were leaning in the kitchen doorway with a half empty bottle. Your room was closest and you glanced over your shoulder before you ducked in the room and Sam shut the door behind you.

Finally alone Sam pulled you towards him, his hands moving over your waist and hips as his mouth descended on yours. Your hands slipped into his hair, not caring that it was tangled and dusty. He tightened his arms around you, holding you as close as he could. You breathed hard against him as his tongue traced your lower lip and then slid into your partly open mouth, the kiss leaving you dizzy and whimpering.

“God Sam, I missed you so much.” Your heart pounded in your chest when you heard someone on the other side of the door pause and then snicker as they walked away. The light filtered from under the door as Sam locked it without a word and followed you to the bed. He stripped his clothes and then yours, fingers and lips mapping your skin in the dark before he let you gently fall backwards onto the mattress. Sam leaned over you as he pressed his lips to your forehead.

“I thought I lost you,” Sam said, his voice shaky as he took a deep breath. Still you knew there was relief mixed with the residual fear in his voice.

“You didn’t,” You replied, resting your hands on his cheeks with a steady voice to try and ground him. You'd been apart too long; you both needed to know you were both whole and alive. “I’m here, Sam. Right here. And I’m yours.”

He smiled, lowering himself to his elbows to kiss you again. All that mattered now was Sam- Sam's hands and fingers roaming your skin, his lips parting with your's between breaths and sounds, his heavy weight on top of you. You moaned when you felt his hard cock against your thigh. A jolt of arousal shot to your core as his fingers gently rolled your nipples in circles.

“You have to be quiet,” Sam chuckled, his voice low and controlled. “All those people out there.”

“I’m never quiet,” You giggled, lifting your hips to press against him. “You know I like to scream for you.”

Sam groaned, dropping his head to your chest to press open mouthed kisses on your collarbone. “Don’t want everyone hearing us.”

“I’ll try.” Your arms flexed under his as Sam’s fingers intertwined with yours, pushing you down into the mattress and keeping you still underneath him.

“Be good,” Sam teased, kissing your mouth again before moving to lap a nipple into his mouth. You gasped, and then bit your lip with a low whimper. Your pussy was already clenching around nothing, needing him after weeks apart.

“I missed you. Your skin, your fingers, your breasts,” Sam muttered. His tongue lathed across your other nipple and you groaned. “Your nipples love my tongue.”

You smiled at his endearing yet kinky words. “Yeah.”

“And your pussy,” Sam moved his hand between your bodies, moving down your stomach to cup your mound. “Fuck baby, some nights all I could do was imagine us together again, like this, feeling how hot and wet you were.”

You whimpered, “Want you, Sam.”

He chuckled, biting his lip before one long finger slid between your folds. “Already wet for me?”

You nodded, “Of course.”

“Of course,” He repeated with a smile. Sam's finger immediately found the spot that made you close your eyes and bite down on your lip hard to suppress a shrill moan. 

“Shhhh,” Sam commanded. “You don’t want them to hear us, right?”

You nodded, going along with Sam’s game even though you knew eventually neither of you would give a fuck. But this was so hot- the darkness, the background of jumbled laughter and strange voices, the feel of Sam’s hot mouth on your breast as a second finger slid inside. In the dark, Sam’s words and touch weighed much more.

You arched your back, grinding your hips down against his hand. Sam smirked at your reaction, moving his fingers a little faster, a little rougher. Just enough to make you whine and move against him in search of more stimulation. Your cried out as his thumb circled your clit, his eyes following each expression on your face like he was memorizing it all over again. You hand moved down his abs, prompting a groan from Sam as your fingers wrapped around his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sam gasped. He settled between your legs and kissed you, containing your moans as his cock slid slowly inside you, filling you, coming home after way too long. “Feel so good.”

“Sam,” You moaned, trying to whisper as you clenched around him as he held himself up over you, both of you trembling as he delayed his movement. “Move, please babe.”

“I wanna feel all of you,” He kissed you again, breaking apart to groan as he slid in so slowly and then out. A laugh filtered past the door and you clenched around him, his thick thighs keeping yours wide apart.

“God, the feeling of you,” Sam grunted, his eyes rolling back as you bit into his shoulder. “You’re so...fucking...warm. So soft.”

You tried to stifle your loud moan but failed. “Needed you. Fuck, need you like this.”

Sam’s face dropped to your neck, scattering hot breaths and open mouthed kisses. “You better be quiet when I make you come. Feels so good, fucking inside you like this.”

You clenched around him with a whimper and he snickered, his low voice teasing you. “You like this, don’t you baby? Me being quiet. Talking dirty to you?”

You nodded, crying out when he angled his hips and his pelvic bone slid across your clit. “Oh my god Sam.”

“I don’t know if there’s anything better than this,” Sam groaned into your ear, his voice deeper as he grunted with each thrust. “Feeling you clench around me like this, so fucking tight. Almost better than making you scream as I fuck you silly.”

You whined, shaking your head. “Fuck me like this now. _Harder_.”

Sam nodded, dragging his hips, your body chasing after him for more, the need and anticipation of another earth shattering thrust building inside you. Forget monsters, or hell, or fucking angels; this might be what kills you.

“Sam, faster,” You begged, your nails digging into his shoulders.

There was that irresistible chuckle again, almost evil if it wasn’t coming from the best person you knew. “I love this, feeling you like this, your body...uhhh...your body just shakin’ for me. You need me?”

“Fuck yes I do,” You whispered, your own stubbornness building at Sam’s slow pace. With the strength you did have, and with Sam allowing you, you rolled him to his back, biting your lip to keep from screaming as you sat up. His cock filled you so perfectly, hot and hard and just big enough to make your eyes roll back. Sam looked up at you in rapture, his eyes gleaming and hungry in the nearly dark room.

“I love fucking riding you, feeling your huge hands on me,” You murmured. Sam’s hands gripped your hips tighter at your admission. “Even better is your cock. I can feel you so deep, Sam.”

Sam groaned, dropping his head back to the pillow. You slid your hips forward and back, finding an angle that allowed friction against your clit. Sam’s calloused fingers tightened on your skin, aiding your push and pull you as you fucked him.

“Christ, Sam. I wanna scream when you’re so deep inside me like this.” You nipped at his neck and collarbone, damp with sweat. “You want me to scream?”

You smiled at his growl. “You have no idea, the noises I want to hear from you. Fuck, gonna make you explode baby girl.”

“Yes, fuck me Sam,” You whispered, heart beating a little faster as his groan grew hoarser. “Maybe...maybe I should just tie you down here, ride you for a couple hours. With all those people...out there...uhhhh _oh god_.” You almost couldn’t stand your own dirty words, the risk of someone hearing you making this escape even more exciting.

“So many things I’m gonna do now that we’re home,” Sam growled, a hand kneading your breasts while fingers circled your clit. “Gonna fuck you in the library, screams gonna echo the whole place. Fucking chain you up in the dungeon and make you beg.”

You moaned in reply, imaging each of those scenarios as you started to bounce on Sam’s cock. “You gonna make me come all over this bunker, Sam?”

“Yeah,” Sam groaned. You started to lose your rhythm, your hips shaking as your rode him, your precious orgasm getting closer and closer. “Sam, I…”

Sam lurched up, stretching his thighs under you for balance as he pulled you into his lap. His hips fucked up into you as he kissed you. Hard and heated, his mouth dominating yours as your edges of reality started to wane. Somewhere in your subconscious you could hear people cheering out in the library, but you didn’t give a fuck. All that mattered was this amazing man wrapped around you, fucking you like you both needed, all the stress and loss disappearing as his hands and his teeth and his words took you apart.

“ **You have _no_ idea what you do to me.** ” Sam grunted, his forehead resting against yours as the bed creaked beneath you. “At night, I’d pray I could be inside you again, feel you like this.”

You whimpered at that, your own relief bubbling to the surface. So many nights all you’d hoped for was this exact moment, to feel Sam again. To love Sam again. You opened your eyes to find him looking at you with pure devotion and the sight sent you flying over the edge.

“Sam!” You moaned loudly, a barrage of praises silenced as his mouth crashed to your’s. His hips smacked against your’s faster, the sound of slapping skin louder than any sound you’d made yet and you clenched around him at your peak. Sam groaned into your mouth as he came, a deep sound of relief muted by your mouths, now just covering each other’s rather than kissing as you got lost together.

You swayed together for a few minutes, small kisses and tight embraces, fingers inventorying scars and bruises. Sam's nose nudged against yours, and you looked into his eyes.

“I love you. So much,” He stated. “This...not knowing if you were alive...this has been worse than hell.”

“Me too. We’re together now though.” You nodded, setting your forehead against his. “We’re together, Sam.”

His lips brushed against yours, soft presses turning into a deep slow kiss while he stayed buried deep inside you.

You smiled when you opened your eyes a few minutes later.

“Sam, now that we’re home, just promise me one thing?”

“What?” Sam grinned, his arms tightening around your ribcage. 

“I get to string you up in the dungeon first.”

Sam laughed, pulling you down onto the mattress with him prompting giggles that could surely be heard in the hallway. “Yeah, I’d like to see you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
